A symposium will be held on June 1, 1998 in the Tilghman Room of the Turner Auditorium of the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine to honor Dr. Julian Chisolm, a leader in research on childhood lead poisoning for more than 40 years. A total of 250 registrants are expected, including physicians, nurses, scientists, public health administrators, members of the local community, and representatives from various federal, state, and local government agencies. Dr. Chisolm's contributions are known to all working in the area of lead toxicity. The symposium has two goals. The first is to promote interactions between scientists studying lead toxicity in the laboratory and scientists studying the health effects of lead in human populations. Although these two groups rarely interact, correlates between mechanistic and epidemiological studies have greatly enhanced our understanding of human afflictions such as cancer or heart disease. To achieve this goal, three talks in the morning will be presented by scientists studying experimental systems and three talks in the afternoon will be presented by scientists studying human populations. The second goal of the symposium is to promote interactions between scientists and the community. Community groups will be invited to interact with the speakers and to present, during lunch, their involvement in lead poisoning programs. The symposium will enable residents of East Baltimore to become familiar with the medical research that is being conducted on a problem that they encounter daily.